


Void of Fire

by yuriska



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abstract, Blood and Gore, Contemplation, Deal with a Devil, Emotional Manipulation, Emotions, Evil, Fever Dreams, Good Writing, Good and Evil, Homoeroticism, Last Dance, Last Kiss, Lust, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mortal Sins, Other, Out of Character, POV Kageyama Tobio, Sexual Violence, Smoking, Temptation, Wings, Writing Exercise, alternative universe, but damn its a good fic, complex story, enjoy, erotism, evil's temptation, he is falling for his sins, its just a weird concept of good and evil, kageyama is tempted by evil, sin - Freeform, sinning, writing awakening, writing this felt like being high
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuriska/pseuds/yuriska
Summary: Something evil was rotting inside of him. His pride, his mistakes, his achievements, all blended into one undeniable truth: he was rotting. The temptation was eating him alive and he refused to fight. He will sell his soul. There was no good in the reality he was trapped in.Evil expects evil.He was falling apart.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Void of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> this was a ride to write. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> I wrote this while being in a weird state. It honestly felt like a spiritual experience of some sort. Description of blood, violence, sins, contemplating existence, and other perhaps heavy philosophical topics. 
> 
> Do enjoy!

Something evil was rotting inside of him. His pride, his mistakes, his achievements, all blended into one undeniable truth: he was rotting. The temptation was eating him alive and he refused to fight. He will sell his soul. There was no good in the reality he was trapped in. Evil expects evil. He was falling apart.  
Running away was useless; he wanted death. Pure, cold-blooded, erotic.  
His hands reached his neck, digging the nails deep into his skin, suffocating, sinking his heart back into the dark cage he built. 

He was looking at red ink. Blood? The blood of who?

He felt hungry. His fingertips were numb, electric when he moved forward. It had begun. Exhaling his innocence, his youth, he embraced the darkness. Kissing him slowly, in the form of orange sunset. It was blissful. His heart clenched in pain. The illusions were so vivid in the void. His eyes felt like melting candles guiding his way, slowly being consumed into this endless nightmare, soon to dissolve into sin. 

He wasn’t the Tobio he was meant to become. The Tobio was there no more. A naked soul without a shell. Restless. Starving. Kissing back this illusion, this atrocity he felt bloomed. A last dance as the poison was spreading the copper taste on his tongue, collapsing like a house of cards on his heart. Angry, morphing into nothingness, passionate. He wanted to grab this memory, this sunset of reds and oranges, and never let it go. To keep it with his hands, in his fists until his knuckles cracked under waves of pressure and took it away from him. 

The kiss was broken to breathe. Deep shades of green and purple fell out of his mouth. He tried grabbing them, twisting them into something worthy again. To feel again. To kiss again. 

But he lost it to the temptation. He lost. He was now a sinner. A dirty, wingless crow. Chocolate eyes. He missed them. He wanted a taste of that soul. Hungry. 

Starving to bite it down, to rip it open, and place himself inside. Who was it? Where was he? How did he end up here? Who knew. Maybe the Devil himself and his gentle touch. 

“Hungry wolves are never loyal.” he once told to this remains of Tobio. Silk was climbing up his throat again. It was warm and royal. It made him melt and behave. He felt empty. He? Was there ever a he? There was not a soul to reply. 

He wanted a taste of the heaven promised. To press his tongue against it and feel him- cold and refreshing. All he ever felt was the fire. Burning his lungs. 

“I want you so bad- so bad- so bad...”

“Tie me up.” it wanted to say, but there were no more words left. Only silence. Only the desire. Only the sin. Bite into what I used to call my shoulder. Choke me so no harm will be made by those mortal hands I have left. Hurt me, slice me up, rip my head wide open, and cut through the clouded judgment I no longer remember. Fuck me. Could it even do that? Would it ever be able to fake pretend one more human emotion? One more embrace? 

The Devil’s touch was so, so gentle. It was blinding. 

He was there no more. 

Tobio, Tobio, Tobio. How bitter was this destiny? But to kiss the darkness means to play with it- to be burned alive, mortal mind and soul. To give yourself to me. To Him. 

There’s nothing left of you. How am I supposed to love nothing? To caress nothing but a shadow? The red ink I spilled for you, from the bottom of my heart, you licked off your lips and howled with pleasure. If that was you then who was I? Why did you give yourself to me? Why kiss mortal thighs and hands if you’re nothing? 

My teeth were hurting. The insides of my mouth caught fire. I will soon be gone too. The temptation- the sweet sin. My fingers grabbing your shoulders, ripping your wings apart. Closing your eyes with hands that were never mine, taking your soul, raw and honest. Undress you of your reality, stripping away all you ever loved and cared for. 

You are nothing now. As you always were. As you will always be. 

Drink up! This wine is for me and the blood is for you to swallow. 

You were already mine. Death will not be your escape. You will stay here forever. 

To rot.

**Author's Note:**

> Additional tags will be added as I keep exploring emotions, totally out of character to some degree? Let me know your thoughts about this one. <3


End file.
